


the fools’ foolish wedding

by kinderorchestra



Series: jamet intel [2]
Category: UP10TION, X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, jamet intel au, rimming icb, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra
Summary: jinhyuk barges into his fiancé’s room before their wedding
Relationships: Kim Wooseok/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: jamet intel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663111
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	the fools’ foolish wedding

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my socmed au on twitter titled jamet intel but you dont have to read it first to understand the whole thing. i write it so it can be read as a oneshot lol. pls enjoy
> 
> I HATE WRITING A FULL FLEDGED FANFIC IN ALL LOWERCASE BUT I’M TOO LAZY TO CHANGE THE FORMATTING I USE FOR THE SOCMED AU
> 
> if you understand indonesian you can read the au in twitter.com/sjtmpn or twitter.com/daniucin i write au in both english and indonesian (english narratives and indonesian convos) but dont expect me to be very proficient in both language lmao

wooseok puts his hand mirror down when someone barges into his room, loudly, then closes the door, as loud, and locks it.

he closes his eyes and turns around to see the intruder who is none other than his fiancé, who beams innocently when he is within his peripheral view. wooseok rolls his eyes. red blooms on his cheeks nonetheless when he sees the other’s appearance. handsome in his white suit and black trousers, hair styled neatly and showing his forehead.

“it isn’t polite, you know, barging into your groom to be’s room like that!” wooseok protests.

but it the words seem to be left unheard by the other. it is shown by the way jinhyuk meticulously checks him out from head to toe. he notices that wooseok’s white suit is still hung on the wall, but even with the white dress shirt, he looks beautiful. “baby, you look great.”

“i do?” it isn’t a question. not even a rhetorical one.

once again, the other doesn’t seem to listen to him. he takes a step forward and reaches for his hands, taking them in his. he pulls his fiancé closer and holds him in his arms.

wooseok is quiet and his arms are limp when jinhyuk sways their bodies across the floor, there isn’t even any music, but wooseok follows his steps, just like what he thinks he always does.

jinhyuk smiles. wooseok is small in his arms. he encircles his arms around the other’s tiny waist. he can see how his own breath blows the other’s soft stands up and he laughs.

“what are you laughing at?”

“nothing,” jinhyuk says.

when jinhyuk stops moving and kisses his temple, that is when wooseok finally reciprocates the embrace. his hands creep up the other’s upper arms and he closes his eyes at the feeling of jinhyuk’s soft lips on his own skin.

jinhyuk’s lips used to be chapped, but now wooseok doesn’t have to lick jinhyuk’s first nor hurt his own lips when he kisses the other man.

the kiss moves to his eyelid, the tip of his nose, his cheek, then it ends on his lips. it lingers really long, chastely. only two pairs of soft lips on top of each other, unmoving, and wooseok is irked.

wooseok is the first one who opens his mouth, slightly, and places a wet kiss over jinhyuk’s lower lip (while tiptoeing, cause he isn’t tall enough to reach the upper one). and jinhyuk laughs victoriously, as if he had just won a battle.

“don’t mock my fucking height,” wooseok says irritatedly.

“i don’t,” jinhyuk speaks softly as he steals another less than a second of kiss.

wooseok pouts and jinhyuk laughs. he places a hand on the back of wooseok’s head and pulls his head closer to bury the other’s face on the crook of his own neck.

he can feel wooseok’s wet kisses on his neck. wooseok’s hands are sliding up his back, slowly. the kisses trail up his chin and jaw.

“lean the fuck down,” wooseok commands.

jinhyuk sighs and surrenders. he leans down a little bit so wooseok can kiss him fully on the lips.

as their lips become one once again, wooseok deepens their kiss and sighs into the kiss, placing a hand on jinhyuk’s nape and pressing him closer. mind turns blank, unaware of how jinhyuk’s feet lead him to his bed, until his calves hit the edge of his bed and he falls on his bed while jinhyuk is still standing in front of him. their kiss ends abruptly just like a snapped string.

there is a moment of blankness as jinhyuk gets onto the bed. a knee slides beside wooseok’s thigh and two arms are placed on each of his side. jinhyuk’s chest hits his cheek and wooseok is pushed to lay down on his bed.

jinhyuk is hovering over him with a smirk.

wooseok stares at jinhyuk’s neat clothing. his face is hot. “you are all neat.”

“yeah, so?” jinhyuk asks as he leans down to place a kiss over wooseok’s neck, biting the flesh playfully and carefully so he won’t leave any mark.

“hngg,” but it seems like whatever that was in his mind is now gone along with the moan that leaves his lips as jinhyuk slides a hand over wooseok’s clothed thigh.

only when jinhyuk’s hands work to unbutton his dress shirt does wooseok snap out of his candyland.

“jinhyuk! ahn...” wooseok whines when jinhyuk trails kisses down the revealed skin. his brows creased and sweats are starting to form on his forehead when he takes a glance at the clock hanging on the wall of his room. “our wedding is in—uhm…” he bucks his hips when jinhyuk already reaches his v-line.

jinhyuk laughs. “ten minutes.”

“that is impossible!” wooseok protests.

but the protest also flies away with his moans.

jinhyuk manages to unzip and unbutton wooseok’s trousers and he flips the smaller man around. wooseok is on all four and jinhyuk pulls his pants down a little enough just to reveal the intimate parts.

“jinhyuk?” wooseok thinks he almost shouts, but honestly he doesn’t mind it. he licks his lips. in fact, he anticipates what is about to be done by jinhyuk.

and he thinks he cries too loudly when he feels wet warmness over his bottom. his hands are clutching the bedsheet until his knuckles turn white. he can feel jinhyuk’s wet kisses on his plump bottom. he moans whenever jinhyuk’s appendage is involved.

when he feels jinhyuk’s tongue on his rear. he cries. he bites his lower lip, trying to hold his voice down while jinhyuk is being merciless with him. he keeps squirming but jinhyuk holds him down firmly. his dress shirt slides up his torso and his thighs quiver at the feeling.

he doesn’t understand why jinhyuk would even want to do it to him but all he knows is that he enjoys it beyond comprehension every time. imagine, just by that skilled tongue, wooseok is a drooling mess already. and when it all ends, his mind blanks out and he is sweaty all over, but, god, that is never the end.

even when he is in this state of mind, he can feel every move jinhyuk makes behind him. he turns his head around to see whatever jinhyuk is doing with his half lidded eyes.

jinhyuk is on his knees behind him, grabbing his waist securely. their eyes are locked and jinhyuk smirks. those lips are so annoying, and glossy with wetness, reminding wooseok of what they had just done to him. he whines.

he tries to muffle his moan when jinhyuk places his tip over the part where he left wet trails of kisses, teases and slowly penetrates him. and wooseok breaks.

jinhyuk pounds into him and wooseok moves in tandem, creating dirty sounds simultaneously. wooseok’s moans, jinhyuk’s groans, skin slapping against skin, the slight creaking of wooseok’s sturdy bed, cries from wooseok’s lips.

pleasure is building up inside wooseok’s body just like the red inside a thermometer when it touches hot lava, up and up, until the whole thing explodes because it just can’t take too much of it, so does him. he whimpers and cries when he finally reaches the highest point of his pleasure. it feels as if butterflies are caged in his stomach, but jinhyuk unlocks it and they burst out, beautifully filling his sight, turning into dots of stars.

he doesn’t even feel it when jinhyuk comes undone and gets rid of his bliss by pushing himself into wooseok a few times.

jinhyuk grabs a few plies of tissue on wooseok’s nightstand and cleans as he pulls out, carefully so the sticky substance won’t spill—but it still manages to run down his fiancé’s thigh and he wipes it.

even after trying to clean wooseok thoroughly, jinhyuk realises that it is a waste, he looks at how messy and debauched wooseok has become. he laughs and leans down to pulls wooseok into his embrace. hearts palpitate loudly against each other’s chests.

“sorry,” jinhyuk apologises softly.

wooseok hits his chest weakly. “stupid.”

jinhyuk laughs again. he glances at the clock. they are 17 minutes late.

“jinhyuk! we’re late to our own fucking wedding,” wooseok speaks as tears spill on his cheeks. “you know i can’t—my body—i’m fucking worn out.”

“i will wait then, haha.”

“don’t laugh, idiot.”

that is when they hear the knocks at the bedroom’s door and woosoek’s little brother’s voice screaming, “THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING INSIDE???”

“do you think yohan heard everything?” jinhyuk asks.

“how do you think???”

the wedding is postponed. they have to replenish their energy. the guests have to wait for another hour. they have to get another matching dress shirt for wooseok.

but they are happy. jinhyuk is still mesmerised when wooseok walks down the aisle. jinhyuk’s hands still tremble as he puts the ring on wooseok’s finger. the sparks still exist when they kiss in front of the guests. wooseok still cries when their lips touch.

and yohan still frowns in disgust as he watches his brother and brother in law walk side by side and hand in hand.


End file.
